


26th February 2019

by CourtingInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100, Young Love, young hermione granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity
Summary: DFW run frequent challenges to test our writing skill. One of them is the "100-Words-Exactly" challenge, where we all use the same prompt to write a drabble which is exactly 100 words! This is my interpretation of the prompt "So there's this boy..."





	26th February 2019

Dear Diary,

 

So… there’s this boy. He’s smart and he’s funny in his own sort of snobby way, and he’s beginning to grow into his pointed features. 

 

I feel like my stomach is performing jumping jacks any time we see each other, which is often as we share most classes. The other day in Transfiguration he folded a note and passed it down the desk. I thought it was meant for me, but it stopped at Pansy Parkinson. Ugh. 

 

My friends will never understand and I’m not sure that I do, either. But somehow, I have fallen for Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
